New World, New Life
by FairyTailHetaliaBlueExorcist
Summary: Misaki,and Yuki wake up in a forest in a strange planet that is not their own, they're on Earthland!They end up joing Fairy Tail too, but when Lucy asks Misaki, and Yuki why she doesn't miss Tenjo(their birth planet) everyone in Fairy Tail are transported to Tenjo, and they find out why Misaki,and Yuki don't miss it there.
1. Fiore

This is a mix between Fairy Tail, and a world I created called Tenjo.

Disclaimer-I don't own Fairy Tail, only Misaki, and Yuki.

* * *

Misaki- lost left arm, and right eye, long purple hair usually worn in a ponytail or braid, purple eyes with stars in them, really good with all weapons, and at disciusses, wears a black tank top, green cargo pants, combat boots, a belt that holds swords, grenades, small bombs, and other things, a black eyepatch over her right eye, and plain purple contact(no prescription)

Yuki- long pink hair, blue eyes, magic, wears a pink t-shirt with a striped, sparkly, black, and white bow on it, short black skirt, knee high black socks, and black flats.

* * *

What happened?" Misaki sighed.

"I dunno," Yuki said while holding her head. "It really hurt though. My head's pounding, and I'm aching all over."

"Me too... huh?" Misaki had lifted her head up from her knees, and stood up. "Where are we? Yuki. Did we travel somewhere!?"

"I dunno."

"Yuki! Stand up, and look!"

"In a minute! I just need to get use to this achy feeling in my bones," she sighed. After a fee minutes she bounced up, and said, "All good! Woah! I wonder where we are! Maybe a whole different universe!"

"How could we get to a different universe?" Misaki asked. "We're most likely still on Tenjo. We probably just sleep walked over here."

"But this place looks nothing like anywhere near our house!"

"Well then maybe not sleep walking, but something else that's logical. Being kidnapped for example."

"But why would they just leave us here?"

"I dunno. Why don't you use your magic to figure it out?" Misaki turned her back to Yuki, and crossed her arms. "Youcan do that, right?"

"You know that I don't know how to use magic like that yet!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you at least use your magic to show us how to get to civilization?"

"I can try," Yuki sat down with her legs crossed, eyes closed, and tips of fingers connecting. Drops of sweat started to appear on her body, and then, finally a map appeared on her lap. "Here's the way." She handed Misaki he map.

Misaki looked to see that a red mark had gone through the map, and mark exactly where they were. "Now we need a compass."

"Here," Yuki held out her hand, which had a compass in it.

"You can make a compass fast as light, but it takes you five minutes to make a map, and you can't do any spells to show us where we are exactly, I'll never understand you, Yuki."

"Well I'll never be able to understand you either! You hide your beautiful eyes behind contacts, and you're just so serious all the time!"

"Whatever. I'm getting hungry, so lets go ahead to the closest town."

"Okey doky!" Yuki skipped ahead.

"You're going the wrong way," Misaki sighed. "We need to go northwest."

Yuki looked at her compass, and skipped that way.

"Come get the map too!" Misaki said, running after her.

~~LATER~~

"We're in a town!" Yuki said gleefully.

"You ran... the whole way and... you're not even... tired?" Misaki asked.

"Yep!" Yuki giggled.

"Ugh," Misaki groaned as she plopped down on a bench. "This place doesn't look familiar at all."

"I'll go ask someone where we are!" Yuki ran down to a person who was walking on a street that was just below us.

After she conversed with the person down at the road she came back with the person, a girl with blond hair that was dressed like a cheerleader.

"Misaki, this is Lucy!" Yuki said. "She said that she can take us to her guild since we don't have a place to stay!"

"Did you forget to ask where we are?" Misaki asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Misaki! I forgot!"

"You're in Magnolia," the blond, Lucy, said.

"Uhuh," Misaki said. "And exactly what country are we in?"

"Fiore."

"Never heard of it."

"What's the name of his planet!?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki!" Misaki exclaimed. "I'm sorry, she has this theory that we've been transported to another world, but it's obvious that we're still on Tenjo."

"This planet isn't Tenjo," Lucy said. "This is Earthland."

"Ahah!" Yuki jumped, pointing her finger up in the air in her victory stance. "I was right!"

"How is that even possible?" Misaki scoffed. "You must have made that up to trick us."

"I didn't," Lucy said. "Do you have any money?"

"Of course," Misaki said as she and Yuki pulled out a hand full of small pieces of wood.

"This isn't money." Lucy picked up one of the pieces of wood. "This is just wood with markings on them. They're useless here. Why don't you come with me until you have a place to stay, and some money."

"Fine."

"Yay!" Yuki said.

Misaki and Yuki followed Lucy to a large building that red 'Fairy Tail' over the door with a strange symbol.


	2. Fairy Tail

Someone flew threw the doors.

"They must be having a another fight," Lucy sighed.

"So they fight a lot?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, they're basically the most destructive guild in Fiore."

"Cool!" Yuki exclaimed."Lets go! I wanna join in!"

Misaki froze.

_"I wanna join in!" a young Misaki said to her single mom._

_"Well, come on," her mom smiled down at her._

_"Yay!" Misaki ran into the building, and her mom followed. Then BOOM!_

_"Ahhhhh!" Misaki shrieked. "Mommy!"_

"Misaki? Misaki!" Lucy said.

"Huh?" Misaki asked, shaking off her memory.

"You just froze, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"She does that sometimes," Yuki said, then she leaned closer to Lucy and whispered, "She had a really terrible past. That's why she's missing her left arm, and right eye."

"Oh," Lucy said quietly, then added in a louder voice. "Well come on."

"Yay!" Yuki ran inside.

_"Yay!" young Misaki ran into the building._

Misaki slapped herself. _Snap out of it, Misaki! _she thought, and walked after Yuki, and Lucy.

"Mira!" Lucy waved to a white haired girl at the bar. "This is Misaki, and Yuki. They don't have anywhere to stay, so I invited them to stay here."

"Okay," Mira said. "They can stay here. First, do you two know magic?"

"I do," Yuki said. "But Misaki doesn't."

"Would you like to learn a type of magic?" Lucy asked Misaki.

"What do you mean type?" Misaki asked.

"Like plant magic, water magic, fire magic, that."

"Oh, in Tenjo there aren't types of magic, also you can't learn magic, you're born with it." Yuki explained.

'Well here you can learn magic, and there are types, so you could join Fairy Tail if you learned a types of magic." Lucy said.

"Is there a type of magic that involves weapons?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah. I'll introduce you to Erza, she know requip magic, and that deals with weapons."

Lucy showed Misaki to a girl with scarlet red hair eating strawberry cake, and she told Misaki about requip magic, and told her to try it, and she was able to do it!

"Now that you know magic," Mira started. " Where would you like your guild mark?"

"Er..." Misaki thought. "Right lower leg, I guess."

"Okay!" Mira bent down, pulled up Misaki's pant leg slightly, and stamped her leg.

"Yay!" Yuki jumped on me. "We're part of a guild now! I got my mark on my hand! Oh, and this guild thinks of the members as family! We have a family now!"

Misaki smiled, as she hugged Yuki, and said, "Yay."


End file.
